buscando en otra parte
by mary carrasco
Summary: Ron Weasley aún está resentido con Harry Potter ya que le ha mentido y no ha querido desvelarle su plan de presentarse a campeón de Hogwarts. Por eso intenta pasar los días con otros compañeros (Esta historia participa en el desafio situciones absurdas para el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black)


Ron Weasley aún está resentido con Harry Potter ya que le ha mentido y no ha querido desvelarle su plan de presentarse a campeón de Hogwarts. Por eso intenta pasar los días con otros compañeros y descubre a ColinCreevey, pero lo que en un principio era un alivio se convierte en un infierno porque Colin no deja de hablar de Harry. Finalmente Ron intenta rehuir su compañía sin mucho éxito

Un muchacho de ojos azules y cabellos rojizos estaba en un sillón de su sala común, sentía furia y mucha ira pues su mejor amigo lo había traicionado engañándolo, le había ocultado sus planes de competir por el campeón de hogwarts en el torneo de los tres magos, nunca se imagino que algo así podía pasar, Ron sentía una frustración que jamás había sentido, las llamas crepitaban en la chimenea al igual que las sienes del pelirrojo. Pronto alguien entro a la sala común y todos hicieron una gran ovación, era Harry quien acababa de materializarse en la sala, pronto todos corrieron a hacia el menos Ron que se quedo en un rincón mirando la escena resentido. Cuando todos se alejaron Harry se acercó a el para hablarle pues desde la selección Ron había dado un cambio drástico con el

_Hola,…_dijo Harry algo incomodo

Ron le clavo la mirada y aun tenia el descaro de hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado. Luego de unos segundos por fin rompió el silencio

_por lo menos podrías habérmelo dicho_dijo Ron molesto

_Eh… yo no pensé que me fueran a elegir

_Porque no dejas de decir estupideces y de actuar como estúpido, porque eso es lo que eres si consideras que yo no debo meterme en tus asuntos pues felicidades!

_ves porque no te lo dije!, cada vez que me pasa algo te enfureces y te encelas

_Ja!, si claro sabes he llegado a pensar que snape tiene razón el señor potter no puede estar sin que atención!_grito Ron

_sabes que piensa lo que quieras! Al fin y al cabo siempre serás un gran tonto

_pues este gran tonto ya no es tu amigo

Ron se fue dejando a Harry solo en medio de una gran confusión, Ron subió a la habitación cerro las cortinas de su cama y trato de dormir, ya todo estaba muy claro Harry Potter jamás volvería a ser su amigo y pensar que hace unos días atrás eran los mejores amigos de todo Hogwarts pero ahora eran dos simples conocidos, uno resentido por la mentira de quien algún día fue su confidente y el otro muy frustrado por la incomprensión de alguien a quien quiso como un amigo. Al día siguiente Ron se levanto como siempre, salió de la sala común y se dirigió al gran comedor, al entrar vio a Harry con seamus y dean Charlando. Ron pasó de largo y se sentó al lado de neville el cual lo miro extrañado pues el pelirrojo siempre andaba con Harry.

_hola Ron

_Neville, como estas_dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa

_bien..._respondió Neville algo extrañado

Ron esbozo una gran sonrisa la cual asusto un poco a Longbottom y siguió devorando sus salchichas unos minutos después la campana sonó y los gryffindors se encaminaron hacia la clase de herbologia, Ron se sentó al lado de Neville el cual empezó hablar de plantas enseguida. El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquilamente. Ron con Neville y las plantas mientras que Harry trataba de escapar de Seamus y Dean que lo estaban volviendo loco, pues cada vez que lo veían empezaban a decir cosas como _"Harry potter campeón" "Potter ganador" _cosa que era muy molesto y tubo que esconderse un para de horas en la biblioteca con el pretexto de ayudar a Hermione con sus deberes. Debajo de un árbol frente al lago, estaba un pelirrojo frustrado, pues Neville le había hablado tanto de plantas al pobre Ron que ya estaba harto, desde la clase de herbologia Longbottom no hacías mas que hablarle de las principales especies de plantas acuáticas, las especies dañinas y las que se encuentran en Hogwarts, mientras Ron deseaba que lo partiera un rayo hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de ir a la biblioteca donde por fin se deshizo del chico por un par de minutos hasta que escucho una voz detrás de el

_hey Ron donde te habías metido, te estuve buscando

_eh.. Hola neville

_mira halle el libro, tiene mas de quinientas mil especies!

a Ron se le apretó el corazón y sintió un nudo en el estomago al imaginarse a Neville parloteando de plantas de nuevo, hizo que quisiera ahogarse en el lago

_Neville basta!

_eh...?

_deja de hablar de plantas, me frustras_dijo Ron molesto

_pero yo pensé que...

_que era un maniaco con las plantas?

_bueno, si….

_pues no, no soy un aficionado de las plantas_dijo el pelirrojo incorporándose para ir a la sala común

El pelirrojo camino por los pasillos con pesar, en cada esquina solo escuchaba _"Harry Potter el ganador" _ cosa que lo frustraba que lo llenaba de ira. Pronto llego a la sala común donde vio a Hermione sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro, sonrió y se acercó a ella sin percatarse de que Harry estaba sentado al lado

_Hola mione

_Hola Ron

_que linda tarde, no crees mione?_pregunto Harry

_eh.. si muy linda_dijo la castaña algo incomoda

_oye hermi te he dicho que estas muy linda hoy?_dijo Ron tratando de acaparar la atención de la chica

_Hemione, la transformación que hiciste hoy fue genial_dijo Harry

_Hermione, podrías pedirle al sr Potter que no interrumpa nuestra conversación_dijo Ron con sarcasmo

_Hermione, dile a tu amigo que es un mal educado, pues yo llegue primero

_Hermione, creo que no deberías de juntarte con gente que traiciona la confianza de los demás

_Hermione no es bueno que andes con tontos porque…_dijo Harry cuando un cuaderno lo golpeo de repente en la cabeza

_basta! Se comportan como niños! Me tienen harta!

_hay, pero si yo no hice nada!_se quejo Ron

_tu eres un envidioso _dijo apuntando a Ron con el dedo_y tu Harry eres un tonto

_pero si no es mi culpa que sacaran mi nombre!_dijo Harry molesto

_si, pero al menos debiste decirme que ibas a participar!_grito Ron dolido

_no creí que fuera importante, pensé que iban a elegir a otro!

_por favor no me hagas reír, todo Hogwarts sabe que todo te pasa a ti!

_no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo! Buenas noches Ronald_dijo Harry mientras se subía las escaleras de caracol

Ron se quedo sentado en el sofá mientras que Hermione le dedicaba una mirada de desaprobación. Un par de horas después llego Colin Creevy con una funda llena de dulces y objetos de broma, camino y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Ron que lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero el chico solo sonrió

_quieres?_ pregunto Colin extendiendo una caja de gr4ajeas de todos los sabores

_gracias_dijo Ron tomando un puñado

Creevy, saco un libro donde se leía "_Los chudley cannons". _Ron poso la mirada rápidamente en libro, como si tuviera una clase de imán que lo halaba contra su voluntad. El pelirrojo no duro mucho para bombardearlo con preguntas

_donde lo conseguiste?

_ah.. esto es un obsequio de mi madre_dijo colin con una sonrisa

_wow, increíble_dijo Ron sin despegar los ojos del libro

_te gustan los chudley cannons?

_bromeas, me encantan tengo posters de ellos por toda mi habitación_dijo Ron entusiasmado

_si quieres te lo puedo prestar cuando lo termine

_enserio, genial

Colin y Ron se quedaron hablando largo rato en la sala común, hasta que decidieron irse a dormir Por primera vez no sentía tanta frustración o ira hacia Harry, ni siquiera lo había recordado durante toda la noche y eso era bueno pues ya había encontrado alguien con quien pasar el rato hablando de algo que en verdad le fascinaba quidditch. Al día siguiente Ron se levanto como siempre y se fue al gran comedor, tomo su desayuno acompañado por colin luego de un rato de estar hablando de escobas, buscadores, jugadas y otras cosas la campana sonó y Ron se dirigió al aula de transformaciones. Por otro lado Harry se arrepentía de haber echado su nombre en la copa, pues si antes de autoproclamarse campeón ya era popular ahora la gente estaba como loca, los Slytherin le hacían la vida de cuadritos diciendo que el candidato de su casa iba a ganar todas las pruebas, los de hufflepuff, se comportaban muy fríos con el y no le dirigían la palabra, los ravenclaw decidieron dejar de hablarle y para colmo de males tenia que soportar a Dean y Seamus pegados como chicle a su espalda diciendo toda clase de sandeces. Harry ya no podía mas estaba en un infierno y lo peor que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo otros mejores amigos. En la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba un pelirrojo y un chico de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, ambos estaban muy a gustos mirando unas fotos que colin había tomado de los los chudley cannons, se habían pasado toda la tarde viendo cosas de quidditch todo parecía estar de maravilla

_oye mira esta_ dijo colin extendiéndole una foto donde estaba Harry al lado de Ron en una escoba

Ron se quedo pensativo, le dio nostalgia al ver aquella foto y sonrió con tristeza

_cuando la tomaste?

_el año pasado antes del partido

_ah… bien _dijo Ron algo incomodo

_oyes, sabes si dejaran tomar fotos a los participantes del campeonato? _pregunto colin con curiosidad

_ahh.. yo no lose, pero creo que si

_genial, será increíble tomare un muchas fotos de Harry en todas las pruebas_dijo colin emocionado

_ehh… si aja..

_oye tu eres su mejor amigo verdad?

_ehh …. Colin podemos seguir viendo las fotos?

_si, pero antes dime un para de cosas de Harry _dijo colin sacando una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino

Colin empezó a preguntarle a Ron toda clase de cosas, desde que era la comida favorita de Potter hasta el color de sus calzones y con cada pregunta respondida surgía una nueva, lo que antes parecía una charla entre amigos se volvió un interrogatorio de Harry Potter, Ron pronto comenzó a enloquecer pues colin no paraba de hablar de Harry era peor que Neville y su afición por las plantas pronto la cien de Ron comenzó a palpitar producto del interrogatorio de colin y su fanatismo por Harry. Unos minutos después Ron salió corriendo de la sala común hacia el lago, iba corriendo como loco, necesitaba aire, estar a solas un segundo y escapar por un momento de tanta locura. Pronto llego a un árbol cerca del lago y allí se detuvo para despejar su mente, sin percatarse de que no era el único debajo de ese árbol pues del otro lado estaba un joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro al punto del colapso. Ron se giro para encontrarse con un Harry Potter molesto, frustrado y muy triste entonces recordó la fotografía que colin le había mostrado y las palabras de Hermione resonaron en su cabeza, entonces se sintió como un gran tonto Harry era su mejor amigo y si decidía participar en la competencia su deber era apoyarlo pero los celos se apoderaron de el. El pelirrojo se incorporo y camino hacia Harry

_hola_dijo Ron cabizbajo

_supongo que ya se te paso el coraje?_pregunto Harry en tono sarcástico

_yo… lo siento fui….un tonto

_si.. Fuiste un gran tonto_ dijo Harry _pero eres mi mejor amigo

_supongo que estaba celoso, no se que paso _se excuso Ron

_supongo que yo tampoco fui muy honesto que digamos _dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste

_entonces, amigos otra vez?_pregunto Ron entusiasmado

_amigos_dijo Harry abrazando al pelirrojo

Luego de un largo rato de charlas Harry y Ron volvían desde el lago como los mejores amigos inseparables, fueron al gran comedor y tomaron la cena al terminar se marcharon a la sala común en compañía de Hermione quien estaba muy feliz, pues sus dos amigos ya no estaban peleados. En la sala común estaba un colin creevy desesperado pues había buscado a Ron hasta debajo de las piedras, cuando el pelirrojo entro acompañado de Hermione y Harry se abalanzo sobre ellos con su cámara para tomarle fotos a Harry, el cual puso una cara de desconcierto

_colin, colin! Cálmate_dijo Ron algo molesto

_Ron puedes decirle que firme mis fotos? _pregunto colin con cara de ensueño

_ahora no colin, piérdete

_mm.. esta bien pero mañana te esperare abajo muy temprano_dijo colin mientras subia las escaleras de caracol

Ron se imagino a colin, parloteando de Harry como lo había hecho en la tarde y pronto sintió como si tuviera un nudo en el estomago, las pocas horas que había pasado con el chico de la cámara lo había frustrado y no se imaginaba como seria pasar una semana entera con colin creevy detrás de el, para hablar de su extraña obsesión por Harry

_esta será una semana muy larga _dijo Harry viendo a seamus y Dean

_y que lo digas, ahora no se como quitarme a colin de encima

_eso les pasa por tontos_ dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa


End file.
